Your Love Is My Drug
by MiiriiChan
Summary: Kaoru esta locamente enamorada de butch, ella explica su situacion, y como se siente, butch que por cierto es un buen amigo de ella la escucha.. ¿que pasara? - one - shot - ButchxKaoru


olaaww!!!!!! neeee n.n acaaaaaa con este fic one-shot n.n de las PPGZ :B je.. me encanta la cancion en la k esta basado este fic n.n nyaaaaa n.n por primera vez en mi viida dejare una ficha tecnica owo es taan emocionante xD

* * *

ficha tecnica nº 5 -

nombre: your love is my drug - one shot - PPGZ

butchXkaoru advertencia(s) UA

disclaimer: Las PPGZ no me pertenecen de asi ser habria la pareja de butchXkaoru y la historia tendria mas accion  
(2) la cancion en la que se basa en fic no me pertenece tampoco, es de "KE$HA"

summary: Kaoru esta locamente enamorada de butch, ella explica su situacion, y como se siente, butch que por cierto es un buen amigo de ella la escucha.. ¿que pasara?

**

* * *

.~*Y**our **L**ove** I**s **M**y** D**rug***~.**

.. El nerviosismo al verlo simplemente pasar... los celos al verlo con otra chica...

–No entendía lo que me pasaba... eh estado algo rara... pero ya se porque es... todo es por culpa de el Butch – de tan solo pensar en ese chico me sonrojo y mucho... ahora intento entender mejor esto... je... puede que necesite rehabilitación... o tal vez solo dormir un poco... si... eso debe ser... o a quien engaño!- tengo esta enfermiza obsesión , siempre lo veo en mis sueños... lo busco en cada callejón... hago todas esas llamadas desesperada...- me quedo despierta toda la noche golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared intentando pensar en una solución a esto que siento... lo que tiene ese chico.. Es muy difícil de encontrar... y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello..... Y eh llegado a la conclusión de que...

-soy una adicta... mi corazón esta frito... - ¡NO PUEDO SACARLO DE MI CABEZA!

-... porque... su amor... es mi droga... así de sencillo... no se cuando... o donde... pero así sucedió... poco a poco... mi corazón se aceleraba al verlo pasar.... me distraía en la escuela pensando en el o viéndolo allí... de lejos... – así me obsesione con obtener el amor de ese chico... ... creo es hora de dormir... mañana tengo escuela... y debo pensarlo bien...

Me desperté por el maldito despertador, me metí a mi baño personal, me bañe rápidamente y Salí... me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela y baje a desayunar.

-buenos días – saludaba mi mama

-buenos días – le conteste mientras tomaba asiento y me comía un pan tostado

-buenos días!- saludaba efusivo el chico que me quita el sueño casi desde que lo conozco.... se me olvido mencionar... el ahora vive en mi casa por que en la suya están haciendo una remodelación... y eso no me ayuda mucho a superar mi adicción...

-buenos días – contesto con simpleza y una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, el toma asiento enfrente de mi... se toma su café y se dirige a la sala

-ya me tengo que ir... pasaron por mi unos amigos... adiós... y gracias por todo – dice con ese tono normal que me vuelve loca de tan solo oírlo..., termino mi desayuno y me despido de mi mama.

-espera... – me dice algo seria yo me quedo algo sorprendida y tomo asiento

-si?- pregunto dudosa

-hija... se que estas en la adolescencia... y tal vez sea vieja... pero no soy tonta... también soy mujer y un día fui de tu edad... y se que te gusta Butch... – me dice con una pequeña sonrisa, yo solo me sonrojo... a poco soy tan obvia?!?! – y no es que seas obvia... pero... te conozco hija... solo te doy el consejo de que pienses las cosas 2 veces... son amigos... y si no resulta como quieres... arruinarías su amistad... – me dice seria... no... No escuchare ninguna advertencia... estoy decidida... a acabar con esto de una vez por todas...

-aja... adiós me tengo que ir – digo un poco molesta... pero no se nota mucho... solo intento calmarme... afuera de mi casa me esperan mis amigos... Miyako, Momoko, Brick y Boomer.

-hola kaoru – saludan todos a unisón, yo les contesto con un ademán... eso los extraña... lo noto en su cara... hey! No por nada nunca me pierdo ningún capitulo de "lie To Me"

-que tienes?- me pregunta Miyako preocupada

-nada- respondo con simpleza

-es por el verdad?- me dice un poco molesto Brick , el es como un hermano mayor que siempre me cuida.. No como el que tengo que esta en la universidad.. Y que aun cuando estaba aquí me ignoraba o molestaba ...

-en parte si.. Pero no solo por el.. Si no porque mi mama me dio un sermón horita.. Ella que sabe de mi vida!- exclamo molesta.. Ya me tiene harta!

-... kaoru.. Deberías faltar a la escuela.. No creo que estés muy bien... – me dice preocupada .. E intentando sonar calmada Miyako

-genial!.. Ahora mis amigos creen que esto loca?!?!-

-no es eso... – dice algo triste Miyako

-si.. Si lo es! – Exclama furioso brick – ese chico te hace mucho daño! Y lo peor es que TÚ lo dejas!!!!... kaoru.. No es por ofender... pero... te estas volviendo loca.. – me dice serio y algo enojado Brick.. Se que es porque se preocupa por mi pero insito "que demonios saben ellos de mi vida!! Que saben de lo que me conviene o no!!! No supe en que momento pero mis pies empezaron acorrer a toda velocidad a la escuela... llegue.. Agitada.. Enojada... y con un par de lagrimas en mis ojos.. No me importa lo que me diga la gente..

-hola.. – me saluda algo preocupado "el" al verme en ese estado – que tienes? –

- nada.. Nada... – le respondo aun agitada... demonios.. Me siento tan bien cuando esta cerca de mi..

-oh.. Pues.. Si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa.. Aquí estoy yo para ti – me dice con una sonrisa.. Yo también le sonrió.. Y el simplemente se va.. Yo hago lo mismo que el y me dirijo a mi salón... siempre es lo mismo... cuando esta cerca.. Mi mundo se llena de felicidad.. Pero cuando el se va.. Todo se derrumba y me avienta a la cruda y cruel realidad de mi vida... e imploro.. Que vuelvas.. Pero se que no es Así... veo como mis amigos llegan preocupados.. , yo los veo con indiferencia.. No... No y no!.. No escuchare lo que dice la gente de mi ... las clases pasan, llega el receso... y también pasa rápido... todo lo hago en completa soledad... al fin es hora de irme a mi casa.. Y así lo hago.. Me voy caminando ¿adivinen con quien!? .. Acertaron! CON NADIE! uff sigo mi camino y llego a la casa.. No hay nadie o al menos eso pienso.. Cuando siento como alguien me agarra del brazo jalándome.. Y acorralándome en una esquina de la cocina.. Me asuste mucho, y al abrir mis ojos.. Mi sorpresa fue grande... muuuy grande. Y feliz... muuuy feliz . Era Butch, era mi "droga", era ese sueño que siempre tuve..... Pero que demonios hacia?!?! – que demonios haces? – le pregunto un tanto divertida.. Pero en ese momento siento como sus labios se aterran a los míos.. Abro mis ojos de sorpresa.. E intento decir algo pero el aprovecha para meter su lengua en mi boca.. Haciendo que nuestras lenguas jueguen entre si.. Cierro los ojos lentamente y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.. Pero llega un momento en el que ambos necesitamos aire.. Y se separa de mí.. Solo un poco no completamente.

- ese beso fue para alegrarte el día – me dice con una sonrisa.. Yo solo me sonrojo – y.. Para.. Decirte.. Que tu amor también es mi droga.. – me susurra al oído.. Abro mis ojos impactada.. Acaso el había oído?!?!.. Aahh... siento como si me fuera a desmayar.. el me tomo de la barbilla acercando sus labios a los mios otra vez.. y al instante de que nos besaramos por segunda ocasion...

-¿!que pasa aquí!?- pregunta asustado mi hermano mayor..

**Fin **

**

* * *

**neeee dejen comentariooos n.n nyaaaa quiero decir que batalle para hacer este fiic ¬)3¬ en fin xau n.n **  
**


End file.
